unmodchatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly's Pub
Location: The Corner of 9th Street and Jefferson Avenue Once a corner store in the 1940s, it was converted to a pub by the Kelly Gang. The Kellys were a notorious gang of irish immigrants that terrorized the city throughout the 40s and 50s. Gangland style murders, extortion operations, civil disturbances. The storefront was purchased in the 30s by the Kelly Family as a waystation for the transportation of alcohol during the later years of Prohibition. As such, it has a rich irish history to it and has become a local piece of the city's heritage. For sixty years, the pub has been family run by members of the Kelly Gang. Though the family has since tempered down their anarchistic activities and become quiet business owners, the pub has never been purchased by anyone not blood related to the Kelly line. In the 90s, Jason Kelly owned and operated the establishment until an early retirement forced the pub to change hands in 2006. It was bequeathed to Jason's cousin Derek for five years spanning the period of 2006 to 2011, however the family was unhappy with Derek's management of the property and in a strange vote of confidence placed Christopher Kelly, Jason's Nephew and Grandson to Callum "The Green Eye" Kelly, in ownership at the age of 25. A year later, the pub had gone through a major renovation into the comfortable, cozy bar it is today. Kelly's Pub is known for it's very traditional irish appeal, in spirit and form. All wood tables, chairs, bar counter and stools coupled with simple linoleum panelling on the floor and wood panelling on the walls is what gives the drinking hole it's physical zest. The staff, mostly consisting of Chris himself and occasionally the diminutive punker girl known as "Scout", are at the customer's disposal from 2pm to 2am, twelve hours of business operation. The kitchen is operated by a large, overweight man called "Butch" who speaks with a lisp that many patrons attribute to an alternative relationship lifestyle yet none ever question him. "Butch" tends to the menu available to patrons, where one can try authentic irish meals if they feel daring, as well as some personalized culinary creations like the beer-battered bacon wrapped "Butch-Burger" along with typical more american pub-crawl feasts such as jalapeno poppers, onion rings, fried chicken fingers and the like. In the common room, aside from the bar, booths, and tables for dining and refreshment, there are two coin operated billiards tables and a dartboard. Near the rest rooms are two standing arcade game centers, Midway Gallery and Contra. Near the billiards table is a jukebox connected to the common room sound system, which keeps a collection of Rock, Country, Punk, Ska, Jazz, Top 40, Metal, and Blues music available to the public. Specials: Sunday - Closed (With a sign hanging on the door that reads "On the 7th day, the Lord rested. Now go home and sleep it off, ya drunks!") Monday - Dollar Domestic Bottles Tuesday - $2.50 Drafts from 5pm - 10pm Humpday - .50 cent shots from 6pm - 10pm, $2.00 Wisemen's rounds (Minimum 4 rounds) $1.50 Lager Drafts Thursday - Billiards Night (League Players Half-Off) Friday - Ladies Night (Half Price Drinks for "skirts", Additional Discounts for Cleavage Apply) Saturday - Finnegan's Wake - Imported Scotch, Whiskey, and Guiness Half-Price (Live Band Optional) Information for Werewolf: The Apocalypse Players! Kelly's Pub is a safe haven for Garou and Kinfolk. The Kelly Family are a well known clan of Fianna and Fianna Kinfolk and have used their mob skills to assist in the fight against the Wyrm. In times of great need, Kelly's Pub is open to all Garou with one rule required of any visitors. Respect Kelly Territory, including the Owner! The family has made sure the nation itself is aware of what they do to disrespectful curs who cross them. It's not pretty, folks. OOC Information (Aka What does it all mean!?) This means Kelly's Pub is an open room available for use by Werewolf: The Apocalypse players at any time, even if TPO Chris Kelly or Scout isn't available. However, respectful use of the room is requested. No tearing the place down in our absence, at least not without permission first. It must be noted that the pub is not a caern, more of a safehouse. It has no magical, mystical, happyfuntime wards. No amazing spirits floating around it preventing evil from coming nearby. It's simply a business with a little something special to it. Please play responsibly! Category:OWoD Category:Temporary Rooms Category:Player-Owned